12 Days Of Kristanna
by PhoenixThunderBird
Summary: A series of one-shots for the 12 Days of Kristanna on Tumblr. Ratings and Genres may vary.
1. My True Love Gave To Me

**My True Love Gave To Me**  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>621**  
><strong>

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**Modern AU**

"Do you love Christmas?" Anna drags Kristoff through the shopping centre, marvelling at the christmas decorations, and singing along with the merry Christmas carols playing over the loud speaker. "Because I love christmas. You must love christmas. Everyone loves christmas. Except that. 'Bah Humbug' guy. What's his name? Scrooge. Scrooge. You're not Scrooge."

"FeistyPants," Kristoff chuckles, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."  
>"I just caaan't" Anna whines. "Look at all the lights and sparkles and Santa!" She grabs his hand again and pulls him through the crowd of Christmas shoppers, towards the Santa sitting in the centre, a child sitting on his lap. She stands next to the fence, and squeezes Kristoff's hand as another child climbs on Santa's lap. Kristoff rolls his eyes.<br>"Don't roll your eyes." She looks at him accusingly. "Scrooooge."  
>He grins. "I'm not Scrooge Anna."<br>Anna smiles and her eyes sparkle. "Tell you what, prove you're not a Scrooge. Let me drag you around this place." He groans. "And you're not allowed to complain, and I get to shop."  
>"Anna," he sighs, rubbing his face. "What does this have to do with Christmas, and me being a Scrooge?"<br>"It's Christmas shopping, duh." She looks at him like it was plainly obvious. Grabbing his hand again she pulls him away from the Santa. "Come on, come on. Come on!"  
>Kristoff shakes his head, laughing, and jogs up to her. She pulls up infront of a store, with dresses littered around the shop.<br>"Ooooooh." She looks at Kristoff, her eyes sparkling with joy. She drags him in and starts shifting through the multiple clothes racks.

"OOoh!" She exclaims, pulling out clothes.

"Anna," Kristoff humors. "Somehow I don't think this is Christmas shopping."

"Shhh!" He rolls his eyes again.

She skips to the back to the shop, still holding Kristoff's hand, and looks in awe at the sparkly gold and silver dresses. She pulls one out and looks at its tight-body-hugging style. Kristoff feels her hand slip out of his. He looks at her and sees her hugging her chest, her eyes on the floor and her bottom lip clenched tightly between her teeth.

"On second thought," she whispers. "I'm happy not to go shopping."

She turns away and begins to walk off. Kristoff puts his hand on her shoulder and turns her around.

"Anna," he says softly, bending down, and looking at her with concern. "What's wrong, love?"  
>She sighs. "It's, it's nothing."<br>"It obviously is." He puts his finger under her chin and lifts her head until their eyes are level. "Anna, please tell me."  
>She sniffs. "Ok. Just don't be mad ok?" Kristoff's heart clenches. He nods. "Well I, I tried on one of my dresses last week and it didn't fit."<br>Kristoff tilts his head slightly. "Ok. What's wrong with that."  
>"Well, I've been sick for weeks, and it's been completely out of the blue." She sniffs as she starts to tear up. "I, I missed my, my-" A sob racks her body. "So I went to the doctors." Kristoff feels his breath freeze.<br>She looks up at him, fresh tears trickling down her face. "Kris, I'm pregnant."  
>He feels his heart stop. "You're, you're-"<br>"It's yours." She looks back down and folds in on herself. "I'm sorry, I-" She shrieks as he lifts her up into a hug.  
>"I'm going to be a father." Kristoff beams and gazes lovingly at Anna. She sighs in relief. "We're going to have a family." He laughs and connects their lips.<p>

A couple behind then congratulates them.

"So," Kristoff says, a glit in his eyes. "Shopping."

Anna smiles. "Baby shopping."

Kristoff picks her up in a hug and walks off, a giggling Anna in his arms.


	2. Memories

**_Memories_**

**Word Count: **691

**Rating: **T

**TW: **Mention of physical abuse.

**Modern AU**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Unedited so there will be some mistakes. **

"Krriissttooffff." Anna stood by the side of the bed, her hands held behind her back as she rocked in her heels. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head and mumbled something that sounded like, 'shhh, sleeping.'

"Are you awake?"

"No."

Anna sighed. "You obviously are."

Kristoff pulled down the blankets and sat up, looking at Anna. "Fine. You got me. I'm up." He paused, looking at Anna, and narrowed his eyes. Over her navy pyjamas she wore a white sweater with gold snowflakes and reindeer knitted on the front, a fine tailored coat over that, and a Santa hat was drooped over her usual braids. "What are you wearing?"

Her eyes widened and she jumped on top of her boyfriend. "It's Christmas!"

Kristoff shook his head and laughed. "Come on, come on, come on!" She pulled him out of bed and down the stairs to the lounge room.

The tree stoody grandly in the middle of the room, presents scattered around the base, and twinkling lights were wrapped around the branches. Kristoff pulled Anna close.

"Merry Christmas FiestyPants."

Anna chuckled. "Merry Christmas to yourself Borjman." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Come on!"

She pulled her boyfriend towards the tree. She bent down and picked up a wrapped up parcel and handed it to him.

He looked at her and she smiled. "Open it." She said with a nod of her head. He tore the wrapping paper off to find a navy blue sweater with red, white and green reindeer on it. Anna shrieked. "Now we match!" He groaned again. "Put it on, put it on, put it on!" He slipped the jumper on.

He hated to say it was warm.

And comfortable.

She leaned over again and pulled out a large box. "Here." He took the box with wide eyes. Opening it, he found a new, polished wood guitar. "Woah."

"Do you like it? I promised it would get you one, remember?"

"I love it." He kissed her on the temple. "Thank you."

He leaned over to the pile of presents and pulled out a small, long box. He handed it to a over-excited Anna. She ripped off the wrapping paper eagerly and gasped. She pulled out a gold chain with gold holly leaves on it.

"It's, it's beautiful." She hung it around her neck and pulled Kristoff into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome FiestyPants." He stands up and Anna pouts. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" She nodded vigorously. "I'll be right back."

Kristoff returns 15 minutes later. "Anna, I've got the hot chocolate."

There was no reply. He looks towards the tree and finds Anna sitting in front of it, her head down and her hands in her lap. He placed the tray of hot chocolates on the coffee table and sits next to her. "Anna, love, what's wrong?"

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes, and holds out a silver and sapphire ring. "I, I guess I left it in my pocket." Her hands trace her stomach and wrists, places Kristoff knew once held black and blue bruises.

He wraps her hands in his and she flinches. "It's ok. He can't hurt you anymore. He's not here anymore."

"I know but, I just I can feels the bruises still stinging on my skin and I, I..." She bursts into tears and wraps herself around Kristoff. "I, sorry, I..."

"Shhh. It's okay. You have nothing to apologise for. It's not your fault." She wipes her eyes and touches the a holly leaf hanging around her neck and puts the ring on the coffee table.

Kristoff grabs a hot chocolate and places it in Anna's hands. "Do you remember," he says. "Our first date?"

Anna smiles and nods. "We went to that fancy Thai place downtown, and you punched the waiter who kissed me."

Kristoff laughs. "Well you didn't want to be kissed."

Anna blushes. "Well, by him anyway." She leans back and kisses Kristoff. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas Anna."

"Merry Christmas Kris."


	3. New Beginnings

_**New Beginings**_

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 914

**Modern AU**

**Romance**

_Where the fuck is this place?_  
>Anna leaned back in her car seat and held the paper in front of her face, rereading the words scribbled on the crinkled paper for the hundredth time.<p>

_**25 Lumi Avenue.**_

The windscreen wipers were fighting a battle with the rain constantly pounding against the car. Christmas decoration shone, blurred in the ever constant rain.

She huffed and slammed her foot on the break in frustration. The car behind her honked and swerved in front of her. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She felt the unmistakable pain of oncoming tears and clenched her eyes shut. Not now.  
>Shaking her head, she pulled the car out of the road and into the empty parking space next to her. She pounded her head on the steering wheel and, ignoring the loud honk, folded in on her self. She felt her shoulders shake as she let out a painfully needed sob.<p>

_Dumb._

_Dumb._

_Dumb._

_Dumb Bastard._

She had been so happy. She loved him. She thought he loved her. He said he was working late. She believed him. She never expected to walk in on him and the blonde secretary. Never expected to see their bare skin glinting in the dim room. Their moans echoing down the hall. So she ran. Home. She grabbed suitcases and piled clothes in them and ran out the door. He had been waiting for her on the front porch. She shrieked and yelled at him, only to receive a hard smack across the face. Crying, she ducked around him and jumped in the car. After starting it she sped out of the driveway. Hoping never to comeback.

Now she was lost. And it was 11:45 on Christmas Eve. She had managed to get her sister's, Elsa, address off her cousin Rapunzel. She had typed it in on her phone, but it came up with nothing.

Her head jerked up as she heard a crash of thunder. She looked out window at the downpour of rain and swore under her breath. A flashing light blurred infront of her. She squinted her eyes and saw a café. Finally something that was open on Christmas Eve! For the first time in what felt like forever she smiled. She could ask directions. She pulled the hood on the coat she was wearing over her head and swung open the car door. A crash and yelp followed.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing!"

Shit

She looked down and saw a man sprawled down on the soaking wet pavement, his umberella flying down the street, and his clothes soaked through. She leaped out of the car and held her hand out, offering to help him up.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there and-"

He ignore her outstretched arm and lifted himself off the ground, wiping his saturated blond hair out of his eyes. "How did you not see me?!"

She swallowed, seeing his irritated face. "I just didn't look and- did I mention how much I am sorry?" She looked down at the ground, feeling the awkwardness of this 'conversation'. Shuffling nervously, she took at step back and heard a sickening crunch.

Double shit.

She turned around to find that she had sunk her foot into was once was a guitar.

"What is wrong with you?!" The man suddenly snapped, Anna felt her arms hug her chest as she folded in again. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I just paid it off."

"I'm sooooo sorry. I'll replace it. I promise."

He groaned. "Just go away. Leave me be."

"Right. Yep. Sorry."

She tried to stop the tears at the back of her throat, but they stung and fought their way to her eyes and erupted, joining the rain trickling down her face.

The man's eyes widened and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

She sniffed. "It's, it's not your fault. You did nothing."

He sighed. "I clearly did." He looked at her sodden finely tailored coat and rubbed his thumb comfortingly on her shoulder. "You're not from around her are you?"

She laughed shakily. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda." She laughed again. "My name's Kristoff by the way. Kristoff Borjman."

"Anna. My name's Anna Westguard." She froze and shook her head. "Anna Arendelle."

Kristoff tilted his head slightly. "Wha-" he paused, and looked at her puffy eyes. "What are you doing alone and sad on Christmas Eve? Don't you have a fiancé to go home to." His hand touched the ring on her finger.

"No." She barely whispered. She slipped the ring off her finger and placed it in her pocket. "Not anymore." She swallowed and hung her head. "I can't talk about this. I don't want to burden you and I really just want to find my sister."

He didn't press the matter. "Ok. What's her name?"

She smiled. "Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

Kristoff laughed and his eyes smiled. "She's my neighbour."

"Wait, _What_?"

"Tall, pale, blonde, always wears her hair in a braid?" Anna nodded. "Yep. She's my neighbour."

Anna smiled. "Can you take me to her?"

"Sure." He smiled slightly as she shivered in her wet clothes. "But first lets get you a coffee-"

"Hot chocolate."

"Fine then. Hot chocolate."

Anna beamed as he held her hand and lead her towards the café. Somewhere in the distance clock bell rung to show that it was midnight.

"Hey, Anna?" Kristoff squeezed her hand, she hummed to show her attention. "Merry Christmas."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too."

She trusted him.

This was a new beginning for her.

And she loved it.


	4. Keeping Warm

_**Keeping Warm**_

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 1860

**Romance/Family/Drama**

**A/N:** I really don't know how this got so long. I intended it to be a 500-800 word Drabble. Figures.

* * *

><p>"You really don't want to come." Kristoff sighed and rubbed his temples.<p>

Anna folded her hands over the stomach. "I do."

"It will be really boring."

Anna smirked. "I'm prepared for that."

He groaned. "It's just ice harvesting. Really. All we do is cut up frozen water. That's about as exciting as it gets."

"Pleeeease."

"Fine."

"Really?" Anna looked up at him in surprise, her mouth open.

"Really."

He was going to regret this. He just knew it.

* * *

><p>"I got this, I got this." Anna heaved the saw out of the ice, sending a jagged cut through it and almost breaking the saw; and Anna's leg.<p>

Kristoff sighed and rubbed his face with his hands as he watched the other ice harvesters pack up and leave. "Just go sit in the sled." Anna pouted. "It's only me here now, if you get hurt I might not be quick enough to save you."

She sighed in defeat and nodded.

Kristoff pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you." She stood up on tip-toe, gave him a peck on the check and walked off the ice.

She flopped on the sled with a resounding huff. Sven bounced over to her and placed his head in her lap. Laughing, she scratched behind his ear. He looked up at her with big, pleading eyes. She smirked. "I don't think we have any carrots Sven."

He groaned.

"Fine then. I'll check." She pushed his head off and leant forward, fumbling around her feet for Kristoff's sack of supplies. She found it and opened it, placing the coil of rope sitting on top of it in her lap. Her hand touched the carrots and she pulled it out, turning to see a very eager Sven. She chuckled and handed a carrot to Sven, which was quickly snapped up. Smiling, she pulled his big furry head into a hug.

The crack of ice echoed through the silent late afternoon air.

Anna's head jerked up at the sound and she stared at the deserted frozen late.

Deserted.

Kristoff.

_Kristoff__._

Before she knew what was happening she had tied the rope in her lap around her waist, the other end on Sven's harness, and was running towards the gaping hole in the ice.

His hat was floating on top.

_Kristoff__._

She dived in.

The freezing water burned against her skin and her heavy, waterlogged dress pulled her down.

She found his glove first.

His bare hand second.

_Kristoff__._

She pushed herself down and she wrapped her arms around his torso. She tugged on the rope and felt them being pulled up.

Crisp icy air filled her lungs as they broke the surface. She gasped for breath and pushed Kristoff onto the ice. She pulled herself onto the ice, but it broke, the jagged ice severed the rope and her dress pulled her down.

Her arms flailed around uselessly as she tried desperately to push herself back up to the air she needed. She felt her lungs constrict and her hands felt heavy with ice. The ice felt painfully familiar, and her heart hurt remembering the frozen fjord and the scrape of steel sword on scabbard.

_Kristoff,_

_Elsa,_

_I love you._

She felt her lungs freeze and her body give up.

Her vision turned to black as ice surrounded her for a second time.

* * *

><p>Kristoff woke with a splutter, the sunset sending red and orange streams across the ice. Sven was standing over him, a panicked and desperate expression in his face. He sat up, his limbs heavily and cold. He looked at Sven, then at the sled behind him.<p>

_Anna__._

She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Her remembered the ice cracking and-

_Anna__._

His eyes widened as he looked at the severed rope. And the torn piece of pink material next to it.

Without a second thought he dived back in, ignoring the piecing cold water.

She was floating there. Her lips blue, her eyes closed, her body frozen.

_Anna._

_Not again._

_I won't let you freeze again._

He scooped her up and struggled to the surface. The air was painfully welcome. He grabbed onto Sven's antlers as he swung onto his back.

"Go Sven. Go." His voice croaked and he realised how close he was to crying. "Go."

He looked at Anna; at her unmoving chest.

He hovered his hand over her partly open mouth. She wasn't breathing. He began to breathe life into her.

_Come on Anna._

_Breathe._

_I know you can._

_You're strong._

_Come on Anna._

"Go Sven." He held her close, hoping to warm her up. "Go!"

* * *

><p>Elsa had finished her dutys for the day, and was curled up in the castle library, a book in her hands.<p>

The door slammed open, a guard stood there, his face carved with panic.

He didn't even need to say it.

The word "Anna." had just left her mouth before she ran out the room, leaving a trail of ice in her wake.

Kristoff was in Anna's room, laying her in bed, newly positioned near the fire. His eyes were puffy and red. Elsa ran over, a silent scream hanging on her lips.

"She's breathing." Kristoff looked at Anna, her chest rising in short, quick gasps. Elsa looked at her sister's consort. He was blue with cold, and his clothes were frozen solid.

"Go get changed. Get warm."

"I can't leave her, I-"

"You're killing yourself Kristoff." Her words were soft, but laced with a panic-filled ice. "I'll keep her warm."

"I-"

"That was an order."

He nodded, wrapped his arms around himself, and walked from the room.

She sat beside Anna and took a shaking heavy breath. Silently she brushed a stray hair off Anna's pale face.

"It's ok Anna," she barely whispered, her voice trembling. "I've got you."

* * *

><p>Kristoff returned half an hour later, holding a tray of hot chocolates and followed by Kai, whose arms were laden with blankets.<p>

"We've come with supplies." Kristoff's voice was quiet. Elsa nodded, and patted the chair next to her. Kai laid the blankets on Anna and, giving a comforting smile, left the room. Elsa barely noticed Kristoff slide into the seat.

"You warm?" Elsa's eyes never left Anna's face.

"Yes." Kristoff cleared his throat.

"This is your fault." Elsa whispered, hurt etched in her voice.

"Wha-"

"This is your fault!" Elsa looked at Kristoff, her voice barely a shout.

"Elsa, please-"

"No. You let her come with you. You-"

Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder, which was quickly shrugged off. "She's the only reason I'm alive."

Elsa looked at Kristoff then back at Anna. "Anna-"

"I fell through the ice, she drived in and got me out, but she must've fell in herself."

"Oh. How long was she under for?"

He swallowed. "I guess around 10 minutes."

Elsa looked at him. "It's a short time right?"

Kristoff looked down and shook his head. "No. I was under for about a minute. I'm fine. But she," he swallowed. "10 minutes is a long time to be under freezing cold water." He shuddered. "But she's strong. She'll make it. I know it."

"She's a fighter. Always has been." Kristoff hummed in agreement.

Elsa only noticed she was crying when Kristoff squeezed her hand. "She'll be fine Elsa."

They waited. Hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Kristoff watched Elsa fall asleep.<p>

Her head slowly drifted onto his shoulder, her hand fell from his and her mouth hung open slightly. He leaned forward the tiniest bit and intertwined his fingers with Anna's.

He was scared how cold they were.

* * *

><p>The first thing Anna was truly aware of was the warmth.<p>

The warmth that made her think of summer, sisterly hugs and new sleds.

The second was that someone was holding her hand.

The calloused and undainty hands reminded her of hugs and first kisses.

She slowly opened her eyes. Elsa and Kristoff were sitting in front of her. Elsa was asleep, and Kristoff, who hand she realised that she was holding, had his head down, but she could tell by the constant rubbing of his thumb on her hand that he was thinking.

"Kris..." The words came out barely a whisper but his head snapped up.

"Anna!" He leant forward and tentatively pulled her into a hug. Elsa's head slipped from his shoulder, making a soft thud as it fell against the chair.

"Hey-" Elsa muttered sleepily, rubbing her head. Her sleep covered eyes widened as she saw a very much alive Anna hugging an almost crying Kristoff. "Anna." Anna pulled away from Kristoff. Elsa leapt forward and tackled her sister in a hug. "You're okay."

Anna chuckled and stroked her sisters hair. "Of course I am." Anna froze and Elsa pulled away from the hug. "What is it?" Anna turned to look at Kristoff, a tear rolled down her check. "You're alive." She laughed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her, planting her lips on his. "You're alive." She pulled away, tears running down her face.

"Because of you FiestyPants." Anna put her hand back in his and his heart sunk; her hands were ice cold. Pushing her back down, her pulled he blankets over her. "You're freezing Anna."

Anna snuggled under the blankets and didn't question Kristoff's worrying as her eyelids became droopy.

Kristoff leant down and planted a kiss to her jaw. "Keep warm Anna."

She smiled sleepily. "I will, don't worry."

He kissed her temple, then capture her lips in a quick kiss. "Get some rest Anna."

She nodded and her eyes shut. He leant back and saw Elsa sitting on her chair, a small grin etched on her face. His eyes widened as he realised that she saw the whole thing. He sat back down on the chair and hoped she wouldn't bring it up.

* * *

><p>They sat next to each other for what felt like hours, both looking silently at Anna.<p>

It was Elsa who spoke first.

"You have my blessing you know."

Kristoff turned his head to look at Elsa. "Wha-"

"When the time comes. You have my blessing. You make her happy."

Kristoff sat still, processing the information. "I- Thank you."

"I believe you're a good man; and that you love her." She looked seriously at him. "But if you ever hurt her I will turn you into an ice sculpture."

Kristoff laughed and looked at Anna. "I can accept that."

Elsa smiled at looked back at Anna. "One final thing."

Kristoff hummed.

"I want nieces and nephews."

Kristoff turned red and Elsa smirked and squeezed his hand. "When the time comes."

Anna hummed and turned over in her sleep. Elsa looked at Kristoff. "Keep her warm."

"I will."


	5. A Box of Chocolates

_**New Beginings**_

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 614

**Romance**

**A/N: **Sorry this is so late; I had 5 different family gatherings on.

I'm not too proud of this, I just needed to get it done

* * *

><p>"When are you flying home?" Anna whined as she stopped at the red light.<p>

"Tomorrow."

She groaned. "Are you sure you can't come home now? I like talking to you in person, not over the stupid phone."

Kristoff chuckled. "It's only one more day FiestyPants."

"Too long." She flicked her indicator on and turned the corner.

"Sorry, but it's business. Anyway, you've survived a week, you can survive one more day." She laughed and turned into her driveway.

"Ok. I love-" The phone crackled and cut out. "-you."

Groaning, she slammed her head on the dashboard of her car. Rubbing her forehead, she got out of the car and climbed up the stairs to the front door.

She turned the key in the lock and swung open the door. Kristoff's huge brown husky, Sven, ran up to her and almost knocked her over. She slipped past the overexcited dog and dropped her bag on the kitchen bench. She sighed, looking at the Christmas tree twinkling in the corner. A small smile etched across her face; tomorrow was Christmas, and Kristoff was coming home.

Anna smiled and looked at the clock on the wall.

_**10:30pm**_.

She groaned and walked to her room. He was coming home in a day. Changing into her pyjamas, she flopped onto the bed, snuggled under the covers and shivered.

The bed felt empty and cold without Kristoff.

She cried out in frustration and slammed her head down on the pillows.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night a crashed sounded from the lounge room. Anna sat up and turned on the light. She wrapped herself in a dressing gown and walked down the stairs, phone at the ready. She continued down the stairs, her heart beating fast. She heard the sound of a shoe squeaking on the floor and a muffled curse. She held her breath; someone was in her house. She ninja-sneaked across the wall towards the sound. Taking a deep breath she carefully stuck her head around the corner. A figure stood less than a metre away. She gulped and slipped around the corner. The figure turned and she swung her fist; aiming for the head. The figure ducked and held Anna's wrist. She opened her mouth to scream.<p>

"Anna."

The scream died in her mouth and her mind raced. "Kris?" She laughed and wrapped him in a hug. "You're home!"

Kristoff laughed. "My flight got moved up." He flipped on the light switch next to them.

Anna cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm so glad you're back."

He smiled. "Me too." He turned and pulled something out of his bag. "I got you something."

Anna's eyes widened in interest. "Oooooh. What?"

Kristoff held out a gift bag. "This."

Anna dug into the bag and pulled out a large box of chocolates. She looked at her boyfriend. "OMG. It's the expensive stuff!"

Kristoff laughed. "Only the best for you."

Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the sofa. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"What, no sleeping?"

Anna shocked her head. "Nope. You're here. Too excited."

She flopped on the couch, flipped the TV to a Christmas rom-com and opened the box. She placed a chocolate piece into her mouth and sighed. "Mmm. That's the good stuff." She handed one to Kristoff and took another for herself.

"Anna."

"Hmmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

Anna smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too." She leant up for a kiss. Kristoff held her head and deepened it.

She tasted like chocolate.


	6. Tis a Gift

_**'Tis a Gift.**_

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 1000

**Romance**

**A/N:** Idea from a headcannon from Tumblr. Please Read and Review.

**Unedited:) **

* * *

><p>"We're going to be late." Kristoff leant against the door, watching his fiancée rush around the room.<br>"Yep, yep." Anna slipped into her festive dress and turned her back to Kristoff. "Do the back up will you?" Shaking his head, laughing, Kristoff tied up the back as Anna pulled the front of her hair back, and hung two pieces of gold and silver tinsel from it. She slipped on her black boots and shrugged a dull gold cloak over her red and green Christmas gown. She looked up at Kristoff. "Do I look okay?"  
>Kristoff pecked her on the lips. "You look beautiful."<br>She smiled. "Thanks." She intertwined their arms and led him out of the door. "Now let's go celebrate Christmas!"

* * *

><p>They made their way to the ballroom. They stood behind the door and Anna turned to Kristoff. She adjusted his dark green jacket and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ready?" She whispered.<br>"As ready as I'll ever be." Kristoff felt Anna's hand squeeze his.  
>Anna smiled, turning to her Elsa, who had her hands clasped in front of her soft blue dress. "Let's do this."<br>Elsa knocked once on the door and it swung open. Elsa nodded to Kristoff and walked in.  
>Kai's loud voice boomed across the silent ball room. "May I present Queen Elsa of Arendelle." A series of applause echoed around the room. "And Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Borjman." They walked up next to Elsa and Kristoff bowed.<br>No sooner had Kai finished talking than every person in the room ran forward to hand Elsa and Anna their Christmas presents. Kristoff slowly stepped back, towards the food table, not wanting to get caught in the rush. He watched silently as Anna's pile of gifts grew.  
>Chocolates, clothes, and ornaments, he realised, was a steady theme among both sisters. Anna got handed chocolate box, after chocolate box and Kristoff realised, with a sinking feeling, that all he had gotten Anna was a box of chocolates. He ran a hand through his hair as he quickly walked out of the ballroom, trying to think of a gift. His head snapped up and his eyes widened as he ran towards the stables.<br>He knew what to get.

* * *

><p>Anna watched Kristoff run out of the ballroom.<br>Her heart hurt, but she smiled as she accepted a present from the lady she knew owned a clothing shop. "Thank you." She turned around and picked up a hamper of goods and warm clothing and handed it to the elderly woman, as was customary. "Merry Christmas."  
>She hardly paid attention as a man handed her a box of chocolates. She watched a group of nobles whispering behind their hands, their eyes going from her to the door. Her eyes narrowed, but she met Elsa's gaze and shook it off and smiled at the confused man in front of her. "Sorry. Merry Christmas." He walked off and Anna looked up, realising that there was no more people lining up to give presents. She sighed and looked towards Elsa, who had a smile on her face and her arms open for a hug. She ran into her arms and put her head on her shoulder. "Why? Why did he leave?"<br>"I don't know, but he'll come back," she touched Anna's gold and ruby ring. "He wouldn't leave you for the world."

* * *

><p>Kristoff made it to the only place he knew like the back of his hand; the only place that he knew wasn't covered in snow.<br>"Ma?" He walked around the empty cavern.  
>A single rock rolled up to him. "Kristoff!"<br>"Hey Ma, I need your help."  
>Bulda eyed him suspiciously. "With what?"<br>Kristoff put his hands up defence. "Nothing bad, I swear! I just need help with a Christmas present. For Anna."  
>She smiled. "Ok. What do you have in mind?"<br>Kristoff sighed and sat down with his mum. "Well..."

* * *

><p>The music kicked up again as Anna danced with what felt like her 10th noble; a snobby prince.<br>"You are beautiful M'lady." The man leaned in, almost kissing her.  
>Anna pushed him away and showed him her hand. "About to get married."<br>He sighed and grabbed her hands again, joining back in in the dance. Anna heard the open and close of the ballroom door and her head whipped around to see Kristoff sneaking in, one hand in his pocket. She apologised to her dancing partner and ran over to see him.  
>"Kristoff Borjman!"<br>He froze and turned around to see his fiancée marching towards him. "Anna!"  
>She crossed the distance between them and waved her finger at him. "Where have you been?"<br>"Errrr, Getting something." He scratched the back of his head.  
>"And what was so important that you had to leave?"<br>"I, um. Let's go take a walk."  
>"A walk?!"<br>"Yeah. In the garden."  
>"I-" His face shut her up, it was red with embarrassment as he saw all the peope starting at them. "Sure."<p>

* * *

><p>They walked around the gardens in silence for a few minutes.<br>"Where did you go?" Anna whispered, looking up at Kristoff.  
>"I went to get something."<br>"What?"  
>"Well..." Kristoff turned her to face him. "I realised that I needed to get you something more than chocolates for Christmas. So I went back to my family and-" He pulled out two slightly glowing silver crystals on gold chains.<br>Anna gasped. "They're beautiful." He tied it around her neck and hung the other around his. Anna held hers with awe. "Kris,"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Why is it vibrating?"  
>He laughed. "That's my heartbeat."<br>She squealed. "Thank you so much." She pulled him down for a kiss. "Best Christmas present by far."

* * *

><p>Later that night Kristoff woke to a change in Anna's heartbeat. He flung the covers off the bed and sat up. His heart calmed down when he heard her heartbeat as normal.<br>Thump Thump Thump  
>His eyes widened as he felt a second, smaller heartbeat.<br>thumpthumpthumpthump  
>He ran, a smile spreading across his face.<p> 


End file.
